Prime Scofisl
|image = None Yet |names = Scofislmus Prime |titles = Scorpion Tail Wyvern |description = Look Below |species = Bird Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★☆☆☆ |size = Moderate |habitats = Verdant Hills, Old Jungle, Jungle (2nd), Flooded Forest, Ancestral Steppe, Everwood, Jurassic Frontier, Rocky Hills, Emerald Fields, Sherin Peaks, Defiant Stronghold |relations = Scofisl, Verhisl, Prime Verhisl, Gluhisl, Prime Gluhisl |elements = None |ailments = |weaknesses = |move = Stinger |creator = Chaoarren}} Prime Scofisl is a raptor Bird Wyvern and the leaders of Scofisl. Appearance Expanding on the Scofisl's design the Prime has a bunch of fur on its head with the orange zigzag pattern like on its back. There is a bunch of fur around the tail point, and the tail its self can expand. The expanded tails shaft is orange with it having several bulbous layers across. Behavior The Scofisl is the dominant raptor of the Sherin Peaks region, thus being in greater numbers then the others. Prime Scofisl command their smaller minions like one would expect a wyvern like this would, having them by its side at all times. They can use their tail to paralyze prey, then have its minions finish it where it lays. Hunting, they hide in the grass and then leap upon their targets head and jab in toxins. They can be quite evasive. Introduction Prime Sting: Verdant Hills: Area 9 The hunter wanders inside the narrow area, unaware of what is waiting. Very quickly four Scofisl rush past the camera by the side of the area, with a much bigger one following them. One of them pretends to eat from a carcass in the area, as The hunter goes over to it. Suddenly the large figure leaps down and KO's The hunter by landing on him/her. Its appears to be the Prime, and it extends its tail out as it calls for its others. All of them jump from the overhangs to watch a possible killing. But just before the tail impales his/her head a final Scofisl jumps right into the Primes leg and topples it over. The hunter awakens to hear the Prime give an angry roar to the clumsy Scofisl, making it run away. It then yells for the Scofisl to attack the hunter to begin the fight. Rage and Tired States *'Enraged': Huffs steam from mouth, stinger enlarges and patterns becomes brighter. *'Tired': Drools from mouth, and patterns fade. Breaks *Head Crest *Back Fur *Tail Severed (When Enlarged) Attacks *'Bite': A simple bite forward *'Forward Bite': Dashes forward and bites for increased range. *'Tail Squirt': Shoots out a ball of toxins from its tail. Can cause Paralysis. *'Rearing Bite': Dashes to its side raises itself up and does a downwards bite. *'Leap': Jumps directly at its target. *'Claw Leap': Leaps with its claws outstretched. If it hits it will knock the player down and results in a pin. Scofisl are called to make the pin harder to escape from. *'Stinger': Springs back and sends an expanded tail directly at the targets head causing Paralysis. (High Rank and onwards) *'Swinging Stinger': Will swing its expanded tail like G.Jaggi's twice, which can cause Paralysis. (G Rank only) *'Concentrated Toxins': Instead of doing one ball of it, it will shoot a stream of it forward. *'Swing Expel': When it swings its tail three balls of toxin are flung as well. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Mount On the back. It will hop around the area three times. Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper Status|Apex It can be infected by The Frenzy, its patterns turn purple and can repeat an attack done. No Hyper Prime Scofisl can be encountered. No Apex Prime Scofisl can be encountered. Ecology The Scofisl are Bird Wyvern's that have adapted to hunting in grass. They use it for camouflage in hunting and hiding. Why they use it is because they have hides that have a grass like appearance and blend in well. They have a unique tail that can stretch to many times its length that ends in a barbed end that contains a neurotoxin that can stops the nerves of those affected by it. This neurotoxin is vital to it in its hunts, as it stops prey and dangers in their tracks and allow it to easily finish them off or flee immediately. Scofisl often hunt down small prey or scavenge from carcasses. With a Prime on their side they are able to hunt down larger prey with more dangerous risk involved. The Prime Scofisl is the alpha and leader of Scofisl. Like any other Bird Wyvern with packs they follow its direction. They process optimum use of their tails, not many can evade from. They can be noticed by their crest and thicker hide fur. In the Sherin Peaks and elsewhere they have one major rival and threat, the Cantios species. These two wyverns always seem to be at war with each other over territory and the fact that they share the same zigzag markings as each other. Although they fight regularly, the fights are very often one sided because of the Cantioses far more superior ablities and power over the Scofisl. The only time they really stand a chance against them is if the Cantios is young, weak, injured or old to the point where they can hardly fight back anymore. Mainly they only try to fight the normal species, as their subspecies Shadow Cantios, has an even greater advantage over them thanks to night time hunting and far greater speed. However they are extremely cautious about engaging with the Optiaster Cantios, the rare species as they have no chance of winning against its mastery of the other two species ablities along with many more of its own. Trivia *Like Scofisl it was hinted in OldFanon Fangame: Monster Hunter Calamitous as, A bird wyvern with a blade tail *Its appearance resembles Great Maccao's of MHGen. Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Chaoarren